


The Question

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“When we go back to Earth, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to Canada.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

"So, here's the thing," Rodney said to his reflection in the bathroom mirror earnestly. "We've known each other for three years now, and in that time we've...I've...you've..."

Dammit, he was babbling. He took a deep breath, wiped a clean path through the foggy mirror and tried again.

"Since you and I started our highly illegal, highly illicit, highly _highly_ hot affair with the kissing and the sex and the nights of cuddling where we pretend we're not actually cuddling - "

Rodney rubbed the towel over his wet hair vigorously.

" - and the sharing each other's food and leaving personal possessions in each others rooms...Oh, fuck! That smarts!"

After he had removed the corner of the towel from his watering eye, he cast a baleful look at his reflection as he continued.

"All of which leads me to conclude that we have progressed from a 'happy, fulfilling, every chance we get' funtime sex fling thing to something that closely resembles, at least in my limited experience, a monogamous, possibly, hopefully long-term relationship."

Rodney threw the towel into the corner of the bathroom and straightened his shoulders. His eyes travelled down his naked body and he turned slightly to one side, checking out his ass.

"Ha! Still got it," he said with a grin. "Anyway, where was I? Colonel? No, I mean, Sheppard. No, not Sheppard. Well, yes, you are Sheppard, but John, I meant to say John. John? When we go back to Earth, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to Canada. Because there's some things there I'd like to show you...like Jeannie and...I'm sure there are some National parks that you might find interesting and...

"Shit! In my country there are some laws, very modern laws, and not just related to capital punishment and gun control, two things your nation is woefully lacking consensus on. Laws that might be applicable to certain men such as ourselves, who are in certain types of relationships and may want to continue in said relationships with a guarantee, I mean a small measure of hope...I mean, I _hope_ that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, and not just in a 'smoking hot' sort of way, and yes, I know it sounds like I always go back to talking about the sex but really, it's a factor that bears repeating, and I really think that a public commitment, even if we're the only two people in the universe that knows about it, would allow us to continue in the very happy manner with which we've been existing these past eight months. At least, I've been very happy. I'm assuming it's the same for you or you would have said something. You would have said something, right? Maybe if I create a spreadsheet - "

The bathroom door slid open to reveal a naked, sleepy-looking John. Rodney made a sound like a puppy whose paw had been accidentally stepped on and looked around for his boxers.

John scowled and Rodney blushed. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before, it wasn't even as if they hadn't showered together before, so Rodney uncrossed his arms from where they had been protectively covering his nipples and lifted his chin.

"Rodney?" John drawled, leaning against the doorjamb. "If I say I'll marry you, will you shut the hell up and come to bed?

"Um...yes?"

"Then yes. Finally. Now for Christ's sake, come and get some sleep," John said, dragging his feet as he crossed the room and collapsed face-first onto Rodney's bed.

"Oh my god! I'm getting married!" Rodney told his jaw-dropped reflection.

"Turn off the light and stop talking to yourself, princess," John yelled, a pout evident in his voice. "I'm cold."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
